An Angel's Home
by Little Miss Amelia Pond
Summary: I'm choosing to not put up a summary because I'll give too much away! Sorry that it's a bit short but I'm working on some more.
1. Something She Fears

An Angel's Home

Chapter One

"Bowties are cool, Amy!" yelled The Doctor after Amy made another smart remark about The Doctor's fashion decisions. "And so are fezzes!"

"_And_ stetsons?"

"Of course!" He played with a few do-dads on middle consle of the TARDIS.

"Where are we going then?" said the eager-than-ever (not) Rory Pond.

The Doctor popped up from fixing a few wires. "Hold on a moment, Rory." Something popped up on the screen. He took a look at it for a moment. He immediatly started pressing buttons franticly until the screen went blank.

"Doctor? What was on that screen?" Said the ever-so-curious Amy

"Nothing," he paused "Nothing at all...but I know where I'm going." Everyone jumped at the word _but_ when The Doctor almost yelled it to the universe.

Amy stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean _I'm_?"

"I mean _I'm_ going to a...certain place and you two cannot come with because we are all in grave danger now."

"Why? What is it? I'm not-_we're_ not letting you go anywhere alone."

The Doctor gave Amy a look. Out of frustration, he accidentally smacked a button that made the TARDIS go off again. They all fell and crashed onto the TARDIS floor. "No!" yelled The Doctor. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" He jumped up.

"What is it?" asked Rory.

"We're exactly where we're not supposed to be!" He pressed about 50 buttons before he finished that statement. He looked at Amy for a moment. "Amy, don't you dare!" She thought about it and ran towards the doors. "AMY!" The Doctor and Rory ran after her. Once she got out she froze and started backing up to the doors. There was something in front of her. Something she hated. Someting that had cursed her before. Something she wished she never knew. **So she didn't blink.**


	2. Where do we Start?

An Angel's Home

Chapter Two

Amy stood there, frozen. The Doctor and Rory came out and did the same, but what stood in front of them?

"Everyone back in the TARDIS now and don't look away from it." exclaimed The Doctor. They all slowly backed into the TARDIS without looking away. The Doctor shut the door. He ran over to Amy and grabbed her arms. "You just had to walk out there, Amy! They could have killed you!" He yelled and went absolutley red. Amy just stood there as The Doctor walked away.

"What we're those...things?" asked the slightly shaking Rory.

The Doctor looked up at Rory. "Their called...The Weeping Angels."

''But what are they?''

"The Weeping Angels are a never ending breed of stone." Then he started talking faster. "They can't hurt you when your looking at them but if you look away, if you even blink...then you might as well call yourself dead. You can't hurt a stone. They already almost killed Amy once!" As he finished that statement the TARDIS rocked back and forth hard. They three had to grab something to hold on to. "Oh! You see I'm thick! I'm so very, very thick!" He smacked his head. "Amy! There's something I need to tell you!"

"What?"

"I need you to grab the-" he accidentally smacked his head on a bar and knocked him out.

"Doctor!" yelled Amy trying to not fall. "Oh we're in trouble now." suddenly the rocking stopped. Rory and Amy ran to The Doctor. "Doctor?" she shook him. She finally gave up and slapped him across the face. He sat up immediately. He cracked his jaw.

"Now! That's more like it!" He stood up and pressed a yellow button. "There! Now they can't detect us."

"How?" asked the unsure, half-empty Rory.

"They cannot detect the TARDIS unless they touch it...that wouldn't be pretty. I put it so it's invisible. Considering I don't know where I am we could only have minutes until they find us. Now!" he spun around to Amy and Rory. "Let's get out of here!"

"What?" yelled Amy. "Doctor we are not going anywhere right, Rory?"

Rory just looked at her for a moment and spoke because he was only backing up his wife. "R-right!"

"Your The Doctor and of all days, oh _of all days,_ this _will not_ be the day I see you run again."

The Doctor paused for a while looking down. The he spoke rather more to himself than to Amy. "Amy, Amy, Amy. The girl who waited about to get her head cut off by a statue."

She smiled. "That's me!"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his head. He let out a large moan, then looked back up at the red-headed one. He let out the slightest sign of a smile. Then he let out his naturally goofy laugh. All of them (even Rory!) smiled "Okay then...where do we start?"


	3. I'm Missing Something

An Angel's Home

Chapter Three

The Doctor slowly walked out of the currently invisible, TARDIS. He waved Amy and Rory out. They stood in what looked like a stone maze. "Where are we now?" asked Rory.

"Rory haven't you learned anything? Don't ask stupid questions." said The Doctor as he waved his sonic up and down.

"Well your stupid and my stupid are probably different, so where are we?"

He paused turned around and stood in front of Rory he tapped his sonic for a few seconds. "I don't know." He started "sonicing" again.

They started walking straight and made a few turns along the way. They walked a little while until Amy started whining. "Doctor are we getting anywhere here? Rory can I borrow your-" She turned around but Rory was missing. "RORY!" The Doctor also spun around. He waved his screwdriver up and down. "Ror-" The Doctor covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but you need to shut up!" He walked towards a noise that only he could hear.

"Doctor, where is he? Where is Rory?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled. Right before he could say anything else something came in from his radio...thingy. He pulled it out of his "bigger-on-the-inside-pockets" and turned the volume up.

"I think you should leave, sir." said the person off the radio. The Doctor knew this person. He knew this voice. Even Amy knew this voice. They stared at each other for a moment then The Doctor spoke into the radio. "Angel Bob, nice to hear from you again!"

"We are alive, sir."

"Good for you, but what have you done to Rory?"

"We have taken him, sir. We have two, sir."

"What do you mean two?" asked Amy.

"We have two, ma'am." he repeated.

"I thought I killed you. How are you here?" as the conversation went back to The Doctor

"We survived, sir."

"But you fell into the crack. You were never born...in a way."

"We survived, sir."

"Oh well your very informative." He ended the conversation with the voice of a dead person and ran his hand through his hair and pulled it. "I'm missing something...again."


	4. Melanie

**An Angel's Home**

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor was so flustered he could scream, but not in front of Amy. He stopped and scrunched his face, closing his eyes. Amy was just letting him think. She was facing the other direction. "All you alright?" said a voice from in front of The Doctor. It was a girl's voice. A teenager's voice. Amy spun around and looked at the girl. She was probably 13 or 14 years old and had red hair, just like Amy's.

The Doctor thought it was that voice in his head, so he replied. "No I'm not!"

The girl wondered why he wouldn't open his eyes, so she played along. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where I am." he said back. That was the first time Amy had ever heard him say something so unsure, so...human. "I lost the TARDIS. I can't tell Amy that or I'll sound stupid. What should I say?"

Amy frowned. _He really doesn't know he's saying everything aloud? _She thought.

"Who's Amy?" after the girl said that The Doctor opened his eyes. He looked down at the girl who was actually quite tall for her age. She came up to his shoulders.

He turned to look at Amy. "I said all that out loud?"

"Yep." said the ever so encouraging Amy with her arms crossed in anger.

The Doctor paused. "And you...heard it?"

"You lost the TARDIS?" she replied quickly.

"Well, no...maybe..."

"You lost the TARDIS?" she yelled.

The mysterious teenager was quite confused at the moment. Then she shrugged and shook The Doctor and Amy's hands. "The name's Melanie, but call me Lanie!" She said ever so chipper. She wore a tank top and capri pants, all in camo pattern. She had a black equipment belt and her red hair was rather wavy, but it was frazzled and messed up. "Oh and don't ever call me Mel or I'll have to punch you in the face. We done with introductions? Okay now time for questions!" She clapped her hands once.

_She acts like The Doctor. _Amy thought. _A little too much like him._

Melanie put her hands on her hips. "How on earth did you get here?"

The Doctor and Amy paused for a moment. "My ship landed here." said The Doctor.

"And you landed it, bowtie man?" She replied with quite a lot of attitude.

Amy laughed a bit. The Doctor looked at the two as he straighten his bowtie. "Bowties are cool!" he yelled a bit. "And yes, I landed it...well...no, not really."

She squinted her eyes. "Do you even know where you landed?"

He looked at Amy. He knew exactly where they were. He didn't want to tell anyone. He wouldn't tell anyone, but this girl seemed confident. She knew what she was doing. "Yes, of course I do!"

"You said you didn't!" yelled Amy.

"Yeah, well that was a clever lie." He said for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, yeah. Rule one! Can you tell me now?"

The Doctor couldn't meet Amy's eyes. He stood looking at his feet.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Where do you think you are?" She said to Amy.

"Some place...that's being...taken over by weeping angels?" She stammered out.

Melanie stared at Amy with her mouth open. The Doctor was still staring at his feet. She looked at him and rolled her eyes...again. "This place isn't invaded by weeping angels." she paused as The Doctor stared at her. She took a deep breath and said what The Doctor wouldn't. **"Your in the Weeping Angels' home."**


	5. Planet Angel

An Angel's Home

Chapter 5

Amy stood with her mouth wide open. "I'm sorry...what?"

"Weeping Angels...planet...home..." replied Melanie.

"What?" She smacked The Doctor.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"You lied to me _and _Rory!"

"Rule 1!" He yelled covering his arm.

She paused and turned to Melanie. "I didn't know The Weeping Angels had a planet."

"Oh your a bright one." Melanie complained.


End file.
